


我曾想过杀死你

by Layladida



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	我曾想过杀死你

汉尼拔承认，自己的确曾经想过杀掉威尔。他能看到怀疑的种子悄无声息地在威尔的思想里扎根发芽，自己拥有切萨皮克开膛手和无辜的医生这两种身份，就算是神也没有办法保证一切万无一失，即使他不会留下任何出卖自己的证据，可是威尔的存在对他来说就是威胁。威尔很聪明，汉尼拔几乎确定如果有一个人可以让他锒铛入狱，那么这个人只能是威尔。

曾经有几次，他拿起手边的削笔刀却又放下。他想象过用这把刀不经意间划开威尔脆弱的动脉，任由温热美丽的血液在地板的缝隙之中流淌，看着生命的光彩从那双绝望无助的眼里慢慢消逝殆尽，在他来得及发出任何声音之前他就会死去，干脆而彻底地死去。可是他没有这么做，他发现自己无法杀死威尔。

那并不只是他觉得威尔很有趣。

在汉尼拔的思想里有很多东西都是充满神性的，但是他从不会将其他人视作同类，他会把人向商场里陈列的肉品那样分门别类，必要的时候来充实自己的冰箱。直到他遇到了威尔，他嗅到了拥有一段感情与真正共鸣的机会。他找到了同类，一个和他一样孤独的人。可是威尔却站在敌对的立场上，这让他发觉自己必须采取一些行动。

可关于威尔的事，总是有些他讨厌的不确定性在里面。他甚至开始意识到自己感性的一面占了上风，凌驾于理智之上。他从未想过自己还会感受到除了仇恨以外的任何情感，更别说会爱上谁，可是他错了。挣扎在矛盾的泥潭里的滋味并不好受，无论是对他来说还是对威尔来说，那都是生理和心理双重意义上的疼痛。

在他放任自己越陷越深之前，他也曾认真想过怎样才能给他的威尔一个漂亮的死法。他品尝过威尔的背叛、谎言和报复的滋味，可他也曾对威尔做过同样的事，他将那精致的茶杯亲手打碎，之后花了很长时间他才意识到威尔再也不会完好如初，即使他再怎样做出努力，威尔的裂痕也不会消除。所以他唯一能做的，就是驱散那裂痕带来的疼痛。

——————

春末夏初的晚风带着温柔的凉，他们今晚不得不在一座不知名的山里过夜，但刚好汉尼拔在车里准备了一些用来暖身的酒。穿过一小片树林，透明的星空垂得很低，就好像一场绚烂的烟火秀。

他们席地而坐，威尔不自觉地就靠在汉尼拔肩头，汉尼拔也顺势用手臂将他的爱人揽进怀中。现在，汉尼拔终于能够真正意义上去触碰他的威尔了。那头深棕色卷发总是像看起来那样柔软，在威士忌催化之下偏高的体温沿着汉尼拔的手指进入他的血液和神经，从他额头的浅淡的伤疤到薄薄的唇角无一不是汉尼拔所钟爱的，还有他的藏着狡黠和魅力的眼睛，即使在深夜，它们的美丽不但不会褪色，反而增添了几分情欲的味道。

他们亲手杀死了身后的世界和曾经的自己，所以汉尼拔真正想要给威尔的未来也从模糊不清的概念之中分离出来。威尔似乎并不在意他们会去哪里，因为他已经完全交付了自己全部的信任，因为他们本该已经死去。

“Hannibal,你有没有想过，你有天会厌倦现在的生活，厌倦我？我们为了彼此 几乎放弃了一切。”

威尔的声音有些沙哑，他没有指望过自己和汉尼拔能够从大海手中存活下来，所以他们还能活着这本身就是个奇迹了。

“你担心我有天会杀了你，然后吃掉你。”

“不，我担心你比起跟我在一起更喜欢与孤独为伴。我和你不一样，但是你又让我如此沦陷。至于我会不会死在你手里，说实话，我早就不在乎了。”

“我花了很长时间才向孤独带给我的后果屈服，我不想失去你，Will。”

如果汉尼拔能够杀死威尔，选择自己的孤独，那事情就会变得简单起来。

他会赋予威尔的死亡以诗意，他会用最美好的花祭奠他，让他的离去宛若羔羊的新生，然后留下他的心脏。

“Will，我并没有放弃一切。正相反，我拥有了一切。”

他在威尔的额头轻轻地落下一个吻。汉尼拔没有期待威尔会给他回应，可威尔却仰起头将他们拉进一个深刻缠绵又令人惊喜的吻，温热的气息彼此交织，夹杂着对背叛的和解和对爱的阐释，温柔又热烈。

威尔决定放任自己沉沦下去，即使他不知道这条路会通向那里。但是此刻，他享受着夜晚林中清新的氧气，享受着汉尼拔的触碰。平生第一次，他将自己的灵魂完全展示，毫无畏惧。

“敬我们的新生。”

现在，汉尼拔只想让那颗心脏在自己身边永远平静而安详地跳动。


End file.
